


Base Elements

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair come to an understanding while on a stakeout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base Elements

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published in Come to Your Senses 1. It was my 

## Base Elements

by J M Griffin

Author's disclaimer: They aren't mine? Well, damn.... Okay, what does the owner want for 'em? (Like I could afford them on my salary! Well, a girl can dream.) 

first ever Sentinel story.   


* * *

Day 3 - Noon 

I woke this morning with Jim's arm thrown across my chest. We've been sleeping together - that is, sleeping in the same bed, for this entire assignment and I've woken with a raging hard on every damn morning. 

This morning... god, all I wanted to do was roll over into his embrace, to have him hold me, stroke me. But instead I carefully rolled out from under his arm and slipped from the bed and into the hotel bathroom. I stood under the shower, cold water streaming over me, my back pressed against the icy tiles and willed myself to calm down. Instead, I kept thinking about Jim, of how it would feel to run my hands down his muscled belly to his cock, to hold him, caress him, take him in my mouth. 

Shit, I'm not helping this any. Jim just dashed out to get us some lunch and I've got a hard on again. 

How did I get to this state? To be honest, it's been coming (I don't have to apologize for the pun - this is my journal) since the day I met him. Maybe it didn't quite register when I barged in on him while he waited for the doctor, but when he walked into my office, wow, it was like being hit with a ton of bricks. I rattled on like an ass to cover just how rattled I really felt. He was so awesome, so elemental. The sunlight filtering in through the blinds made a sort of nimbus round his head. Instantly, I knew him for what he was - a Sentinel, that primal man whose senses were honed almost beyond comprehension. 

I knew it in my head and felt it deep in my gut and groin. I couldn't stop moving or talking. I wanted to touch him so bad it hurt. Instead, he touched me. 

Jim's a man who touches easy. He taps and pats everyone, even Captain Banks, who is definitely not a touchy-feely kind of guy. But when Jim reaches out and touches my face like he does sometimes, like he did that day we met, man, I feel it down to my... toes. 

* * *

Day 3 - 4 PM 

I am so bored. I've been trying to read the book I brought on modern Peruvian culture, but I can't stay centered long enough to read more than two lines at a time, much less take notes on any of it. Of course, it's my own fault. I'm the one who insisted on coming along. Jim said it would be boring. A stake-out, just info-gathering. The guy Jim's watching, Eric Everett, has turned out to be a cagey bastard, but it shouldn't take much longer for Jim to have enough on him to bust him. 

When Jim told me he'd be gone on assignment for a few days, maybe a week, I felt like I'd been punched in the belly. I suddenly realized I didn't want to be away from him. Without thinking, I asked him if I could come along, intimating that it was important for my research. Jim hesitated a few minutes, then capitulated. I'd like to think he didn't want to be away from me either, but most likely he gave in because he figured I'd never quit nagging him if he didn't. 

Anyway, we got to the hotel and found there was just one bed in the room and only a queen size at that. I eyed it uneasily as we were setting up the surveillance equipment. Jim caught my look and shrugged. 

"They thought it was going to be just me. Too late to change, Everett's contact is already in the room next door." 

I nodded back. I wasn't about to tell him the real reason for my uneasiness. 

I helped Jim drop the bug into the light fixture of the room next door when the contact, Lantrip, was away. Sneaking around the man's room while he was out gave me the willies. I mean, what if he returned unexpectedly and caught us in the act? But Jim just laughed. Then we went back to our room and sat and sat. 

* * *

Day 3, no 4 - Midnight 

One more day of this and I'll go nuts. Jim's antsy too. Turns out Everett's a DEA agent gone sour. Jim stayed awake for almost 48 hours straight watching and listening. He didn't say much, being too focused, too zoned to communicate. He stayed that way all afternoon and evening and I started to worry. It was late, eleven maybe, when Everett finally showed up in Lantrip's room and something went down. Jim scrambled to the cell phone and put in a call to Banks. Then he put down the phone and all the tension drained out of him like water from a bath tub. He plunked down on the bed and went to sleep. I guess I'll do the same. 

* * *

Day 4 - Morning 

I woke with Jim's arm around me again. His watch glowed two am. At some point he had stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs and I could feel his bare legs snugged up against mine under the light blanket. It was cold in the room, the temperature having dropped while we slept. I shivered and Jim muttered in my ear. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

"Just cold," I lied through clenched teeth. 

He pulled me closer to him and I wondered if he was 100 percent awake. I shivered again, but not because of the cold. No, it was simply that Jim was so tantalizingly close. I could feel his cock warm against my butt, his breath on my neck. My erection strained against the front of my boxers. I couldn't stop shaking. 

"Blair?" Jim's voice held a note of concern and I turned my face into the pillow and wiped away tears of frustration. 

"I'm just cold," I ground out. 

Jim's arm slipped under my shoulders and he pulled me even closer. He draped a leg over mine. It was almost too much. In my mind I bolted from the bed, but my body betrayed me. For a moment I melted against him, then I got hold of myself and drew away. What I really wanted to do was turn in his arms and kiss him. I ached I wanted him so badly. 

Jim shifted his arm under me into a more comfortable position and as he did his other hand brushed across my groin. I had to bite my lip to keep from gasping, from arching toward his touch. Inadvertently, I let out a groan. 

Jim's hand came away fast, making cold air swirl under the blanket. Then, miraculously, his hand descended on my belly, traveled slowly to my crotch and settled there. 

I pulled back, startled and embarrassed, but that only served to tuck me in tighter against his body and Jim chuckled and slipped his hand inside my shorts. 

"I'll warm you up, Chief." 

I came way too soon. Pissed me off, but I'd wanted him so badly for so long. It only took a few minutes, his mouth warm and sweet on my cock, his big, capable hands massaging my balls. I groaned "No, no," when I came. I wanted so much more. And damn if he didn't put a finger over my lips and whisper in my ear. 

"Shush, Blair baby, there'll be another time." 

Then he kissed me... Man, oh man, I've been kissed by guys before, but never with this kind of intensity. I could barely breathe. When I could finally think coherently again, I trailed my hands down his chest and found his own waiting erection. It was his turn to groan as I pushed him off me and rolled on top of him. 

He let me - aw, man, I'm shaking as I write this. I figured if we ever made love Jim would be in total control. But instead, just like when he's in the zone, he let me lead him, move him, control him. He let me give back to him and I sucked and stroked till he was writhing beneath me. And when he came, I came too. It was so unbelievably powerful. 

When I bent over him and began to lick the cum from his belly, Jim grabbed me and flipped me back under him. He buried his nose in my hair, tracing my eyebrows, nose and mouth with his fingertips. I watched him through half closed eyes, totally drained, totally relaxed. Then he started kissing my face, my temples, my eyes, my nose, my cheeks and chin. He held my face in his hands and it suddenly dawned on me that every time he leaned close to me and tapped my face, this is what he wanted to be doing. The thought simply blew me away and I sobbed like a kid while he held me, shushing me, licking away my tears. 

* * *

Day 4 - Later 

A call came from Banks and we were up and out of the hotel before daybreak. It was way too quiet in Jim's Explorer on the way home. He seemed to need time to collect himself; so I pulled out my journal and started writing. After a few minutes, Jim stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. 

"You writing about us, Chief?" 

Man, I didn't know how to answer. I hadn't thought how he might feel about it. Recording everything in my journal is just second nature. 

"You going to use this in your research?" I could hear the apprehension in his voice. 

"Aw, Jim, no." I was afraid, afraid of his reaction in the daylight, afraid this would change everything between us. Afraid it wouldn't. I tried to keep the fear out of my voice, off my face, but when I turned to look at him, I knew I hadn't. Jim held my gaze for a moment. Understanding flashed between us and Jim smiled before he turned his eyes back to the road. 

"Just remember, I get final word on anything that's published," he said lightly. His eyes on the road, Jim reached over and ran his finger down my jawline, then he looked over quickly and brushed my hair back from my face in a gesture so tender it made me tremble. I reached up and caught his hand in both of mine and softly kissed his palm. And that's when I realized, he was trembling too. 

* * *

End Base Elements. 


End file.
